


A Different Kind of Battle

by astralZenith



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, phyrexian shenanagains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralZenith/pseuds/astralZenith
Summary: The Invasion of Phyrexia doesn't necessarily go according to plan. Yawgmoth tries to take advantage of it.





	A Different Kind of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Super self indulgent fic idea I've had for the worst ship of all time. I have no excuses only apologies.

Yawgmoth could sense the moment they forced themselves into his plane. 

He was languid in his actions, knowing his Phyrexians could more than handle themselves against the meager invasion force Dominaria had sent his way. He sensed the presence of several planeswalkers, thorns in his side for some time, as well as a few mortal men who dared to tread upon a paradise fit only for gods of his own creation. None of them were of his concern, small and insignificant to his eye. 

All except one. 

Urza Planeswalker. Four thousand years of ceaseless fighting had made Yawgmoth as familiar with this man as he was with the inner workings of his paradise. And now he was here, willingly. It was almost too good to be true. 

It was all too easy to convince both Urza and his little mortal almost-child Gerrard that Phyrexia was not the hell they had imagined, but a paradise that welcomed them both into it's loving arms. Into Yawgmoth's kind, eternally patient arms. In that moment, the mad god considered his options. He had intended to force the two to slay each other over and over and over again for his own entertainment and as punishment for their earlier treachery, but the more he looked into the powerstone eyes of his captive planeswalker the more fond he became of him. They had such a history together, at this point. 

And there were _far_ better ways to humiliate his foe. 

He forced himself to withdraw from his world, to reduce himself from godhood to pathetic humanity for the first time in thousands of years within the safety of the ninth sphere, before summoning Urza to him. 

Yawgmoth ran a hand through his messy black hair, both hating and loving the sensations that having a body gave him again, as Urza appeared before him. The planeswalker's eyes, though no longer truly _eyes,_ displayed the gentle illusion of what his pupils would have looked like. They were blown wide, so captivated was he by the paradise before him. Urza knelt before Yawgmoth, reverent in his actions toward the man who was now his god. 

Yawgmoth smiled, and waved a hand to call him up from the ground. Urza stood immediately, and spoke. "I am here at your command. What would you have of me, my lord?" 

The god's smile turned malicious as he broadcast his intent through the magic surrounding his sphere, and Urza understood immediately. Still, he felt the need to speak.

"I would have _you_ , my little wayward planeswalker." 

Yawgmoth sat himself upon a throne that rose up to meet him, coming into being simply because it's master willed it. Urza moved to kneel again before him, this time resting his hands gently upon Yawgmoth's thighs. He knew what Lord Yawgmoth intended for him, and was more than happy to please his master in any way he wished, so hypnotized he was by Phyrexia. So captivated he was by Yawgmoth. 

The dark god of Phyrexia had forgotten what it felt like to be pleased in such a manner, and to see his enemy reduced to serving him in such a way only stirred up more of the same itch. Urza, for his part, was diligent in his work; hands steady and smooth and mouth moving at _just_ the right pace. Yawgmoth allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, and Urza continued to move at the gentle suggestions exerted by Yawgmoth's will. It was exactly what he had wanted.

That was, until Urza suddenly moved his tongue in a wildly unexpected manner and sucked _hard,_ causing Yawgmoth to cry out at the sudden sensation.  

Yawgmoth shot a bewildered look down at Urza, only to be greeted by a smirk and a return to the hard and fast movements that made Yawgmoth cry out and moan from the shock of it all. This wasn't Yawgmoth's doing. This wasn't his influence. Urza was acting of his own accord, trying to overwhelm him in a battle of pleasure. 

Yawgmoth yanked Urza up from the ground and slammed his lips against his, tasting both himself and something that was undeniably _Urza_. His hands rakes through silver hair and his lips felt the gentle tickle of his beard against his own stubble, and the sensations combined together in a way that made Yawgmoth want to scream. It was nothing like what he had wanted.

And it was fucking _intoxicating_. 

He threw them both upon the ground and continued his exploration of the planeswalker's mouth, looking to know every crevasse and nook, wanting to leave no space unattended. His hands were just as thorough, moving to tease and caress and make Urza bite back at moans. Urza once again caught him off guard with a quick hand moving into one of those places that made Yawgmoth's breath hitch, and it earned him a rough bite to the shoulder for his efforts.

Neither was willing to back down in their pursuit of making the other feel as many wonderful sensations as possible, their actions rough and measured in trying to find the other's weakest points. Here, Yawgmoth had the advantage. The human body had been the canvas for his art, and he knew exactly where to touch to make his planeswalker companion unravel. Urza fought hard to conceal his own pleasure, but the fight was already over. Yawgmoth smirked down at him, taking more pleasure from the indignant expression that crossed Urza's face when he realized he's been beat than from any actions they had taken so far. 

Urza finally broke when Yawgmoth rewarded him with his full presence, immediately hitting that sweet spot that made him let out an aching moan into Yawgmoth ear. Urza practically curled around him as his languid movements dragged on that spot, and the god relished in every noise and moan he coaxed out of him. Nails scratched their way down Yawgmoth's back when he bit down again on the soft place between Urza's neck and shoulder, and his rugged movements brought out more of those delightful noises as he began to almost drown in the sensations. 

Urza cried out as they crashed together over and over again, his hands holding tight to whatever they could find purchase on as Yawgmoth continued, relentless. The god brought their lips back together into a deep kiss as they both drew closer to their ends. As their movements grew frantic and lost all of their measured and pointed artistry Yawgmoth allowed himself to join Urza in vocalizing their pleasure, the sounds of their moans echoing through their chamber. 

Urza released first with a shout, digging his face into Yawgmoth's shoulder as his body finally gave in from the cacophony of sensations. Yawgmoth was not far behind, choosing instead to bite down one last time on the worn place near Urza's neck as he joined his companion in bliss. 

As their breathing slowed down from rapid panting to more slow, deliberate breaths, they stole a glance into each other's eyes, and an unspoken agreement passed between the two. 

There would be time to understand what had just happened later. For now, rest. 

Bodies still tangled together, the mortal body of a god and the exhausted form of a planeswalker settled together into a deep slumber, aided only by a few languid, final kisses before sleep took them. 

 


End file.
